What do you think?
by kitty cullen
Summary: Sasuke is hanging out at his apartment when a recently single Sakura shows up wanting comfort. What will happen between these long time friends? Will suppressed feeling come to light? SasuSaku Lemon


**Hello this is Raven**

**AH this is so embarresing! This is my first lemon and I don't know what to think! You must all think that I'm perverted or somenthing. **

**(depressed sigh) **

**but I got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out so I typed it out and decided to post it. **

**Well I wrote this because only yesterday did I get the fourth review necessary to begin typing the new chapter for my other story. I would've updated it a while ago but I only had three reviews. **

**So read on and I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**What do you think?  
**

Sasuke was in his apartment. It was about to be six and it was a Saturday night but he had no plans. Usually Naruto would come and hang out with him and they would go somewhere but the blonde was on a date with his new girlfriend who had a crush on him since they were little. But of course the idiot was oblivious to the fact that Hinata had liked him for so long and only recently did Naruto realize his affections for the pearl eyed girl.

Suddenly his phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sasuke."

"Sakura? What's wrong?"

He hadn't expected it to be Sakura who called him. He expected her to be on some date or out clubbing with Ino. But he could tell that she was really upset by the sound of her voice.

"Can I hang out with you tonight?"

"I thought you would be out with your boyfriend."

Sasuke was jealous. He had begun to like Sakura in their last years of high school and now in collage his feelings had only gotten stronger. But he not being one to show his emotions didn't ever make a move on her and she didn't seem to be interested in him.

"Well we would've but (sigh) we broke up."

There was a silence.

"You can come over."

He closed his phone. He didn't know how to feel about this so he chose to ignore the feeling.

It had been two hours since Sakura had begun to hang out at his place. The thing about their relationship is that they were great friends already. They had been playing Halo but now they were only watching TV. Sasuke was slightly worried about Sakura because on the table were several beers only two being his and the rest were Sakura and she was on her fourth. When she first got there she was venting and he got worried that she was going to punch a hole in one of his walls. But she calmed herself down after talking for a while longer. After a while Sakura (who was actually slightly drunk by now of course got an idea). Sasuke was laying down on the couch and took up most of it while she had the very end. It had always been like this and if she wanted more room she could always move to the armchair but ever since high school they sat this way.

"Sasuke – kun?" Sakura said with a mischievous voice.

"Hn." Sasuke didn't really pay attention. It was late and he was tired.

Sakura then began climbing over him. This got his attention. Then when her face was mere centimeters away she started talking.

"You think I'm pretty right?"Sasuke was speechless. He didn't reply. "What do you think Sasuke kun?"

Sasuke after gathering his thoughts asked ," Why are you asking?"

"Because I want to know why a guy would break up with me. What's wrong with me? Is it that my breast aren't a good size? What do you think?"

With that she grabbed his hand and put it on her breast forcing it to grope her. Sasuke was totally caught off guard and blushed slightly.

"Saku…"

"Or is it that I'm not a good kisser?"

She then pressed her lips down onto Sasuke's creating a hard kiss. Sasuke only reacted to it and kissed her back. The kiss was hard and hot.

"Or can I not satisfy?"

She ground her hips onto Sasuke causing her to moan and for Sasuke's breathing to become heavier. She then went down to his pants and could see the bump that had now formed. She passed her hand over it causing Sasuke to lean his head back on the arm of the couch. Then she started to unzip them and pull them down.

"Sakura what are you.." Sasuke groaned at the sensation he felt.

She had put her hand over his erection and was starting to stoke it.

"Stop." He whispered but she wasn't listening to him.

Then she started to pull down his boxers.

"STOP!"

He sat up grabbing both of her hands.

"Why… what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough? You didn't even answer me when I asked if I was pretty."

Sasuke looked into Sakura's face and saw that her eyes were getting watery. He couldn't stand to watch her cry.

"No," he said before he pressed his lips on hers with all the power of his being. "I didn't answer if you were pretty because you're not."

Sakura was shocked.

"It's because your beautiful. Every aspect of you is perfect and it's his own damn fault if he couldn't see what he had." Then he pressed his lip on hers again and this time she returned it.

His tongue glided over he lip asking for permission which she gave. He wrapped his arms on her lower back while she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. The kiss became more passionate as their tongues battled for dominance. Sasuke put Sakura on her back while he towered over her frame. One of his hands went under her shirt running up her side causing a tingling sensation. Then it attached itself to one of her breasts and started to message it. Moving under the bra he started to tease the nipple that was now becoming hard. Sakura moaned into his mouth. They broke apart needing air and breathing heavy.

Quickly Sakura took off her shirt as Sasuke took his off. Then she removed her bra. They both got rid of their clothing below the waist Sasuke leaned down and took a mound into his mouth and started to suck on it. Sakura was getting hot. She started to grab some of his raven locks when she felt one of his fingers run along her opening. She could feel him smirk.

"You're so wet Sakura," he said as he plunged two of his fingers into her core.

"Ahh," Sakura gasped as he started to pump her. She could feel the coil within her start to tighten. "Sasuke!"

But right before she could get that moment he slowed down. She whimpered.

"What is my name Sakura?"

She desperately wanted it.

"Sasuke kun!" He continued his pace and she exploded into his hands.

He brought it up to his face and licked it clean off. She was coming down from her eye and he could see her lust covered orbs. Seeing him lick her juices off of him was making her wet again.

"Do you want to see what you taste like?"

Then before she could even understand what he had asked he started kissing her again. He began to tease her breasts by pinching them. Then he started to move down her throat leaving painful hickeys.

Sakura who didn't want to be completely dominated force Sasuke back into another powerful kiss before she started to suck on his pulse causing him to groan.

"You can do better than that Sasuke kun."

She moved her hand down and ran it up the side of his manhood. Sasuke shivered at the touch but was absolutely loving it. She then started to pump him but at a slow temp causing Sasuke to growl.

"Sakura if you don't stop that then I will have to punish you later. "

She stopped pumping him and began a slow hot kiss with him.

"I'm sorry Sasuke kun but your so fun to tease."

Sasuke then positioned himself in front of her entrance. He looked her into the eyes.

"Are you sure you want this? You're not just saying this because your drunk and hurt?"

She rubbed herself on him causing her to moan a little more and making him have a hitch in his breath.

"Sasuke the truth is that I've always wanted you."

With those words he pressed his lips hard on hers when he entered her with one thrust.

"Augh!" she moaned loudly and her moans only became louder with each of his thrusts. He was already setting a hard fast rhythm and she started to meet his movements.

"Sasuke AH KU AAUGH. Faster."

He complied to her demands.

She was feeling hot all over she was holding onto him and they were doing passionate kisses. Sasuke then hit her spot causing her to moan even louder. He then started to ram himself into that spot.

"Sakura," he whispered into her ear as he licked the shell of it, "if you keep moaning like that you won't be able to talk later."

But even if she wanted to control the noises coming out of her mouth she couldn't.

Then the familiar feeling started to build up again and with one final thrust they came together, releasing his seed in her.

It took all of Sasuke's power not to collapse on the girl below him. They were both panting heavily. Soon he withdrew himself and rested his head on her stomach.

"You were the one that I always loved but I didn't think that you wanted me," she said.

Sasuke looked up at her. Raising himself so that he could place a soft kiss on her lips. "Silly girl, I've always loved you."

Then they fell asleep.

* * *

**Yeah I know, once you've seen one lemon you've seen them all (actually that's not what I think but I don't like this one very much) **

**So review and I might not take this down.  
**


End file.
